


In His Eyes

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, TRK spoilers, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan’s learned that eye contact is a dangerous thing when it comes to Adam Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as one thing and transformed into something very different, courtesy of Ronan Lynch. Mostly just an excuse to write in Ronan's pov, and I think it turned out alright.
> 
> I'm over at 221bblaine on tumblr, come shout at me!
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Ronan’s learned that eye contact is a dangerous thing when it comes to Adam Parrish.

It’s been almost three months since their first kiss at the Barns, and while they aren’t overly affectionate in public (Blue and Gansey have that covered), Ronan’s gaze is constantly pulled towards Adam.

His eyes seek out the curve of Adam’s shoulders, the edges of his jaw, his knuckles, his hands, his lips. This isn’t particularly new, as Ronan’s been pulling his gaze away for a while now, but now it’s different. Now he doesn’t have to avert his eyes. He doesn’t want to, either. He has nothing to hide, no secrets to keep from Adam or from their friends.

In fact, Ronan’s discovering that Adam _likes_ his watchful gaze.

There are times when Adam catches Ronan’s hungry eyes on him that end in Ronan being pushed up against his bedroom door, Adam’s mouth at his jaw and his hands on the skin of his back. Sometimes it’s while they’re at dinner at Nino’s and Adam will smirk before hooking their ankles together under the table. Sometimes Ronan will look away, but when he doesn’t, Adam always surprises him with the weight of his own gaze.

Other times it’s not a hungry look but an admiring one, when Adam’s telling Maura about his college acceptance letters or explaining something scientific to Opal. Adam grins back at him and Ronan’s throat feels tight out of some bright, overflowing emotion that he’s not ready to name.

Their shared looks aren’t all happy, though, and Ronan wouldn’t want them to be. The happy, longing glances are great, but that isn’t who they always _are_. Ronan sure as hell isn’t always some love-sick puppy and Adam isn’t often a touchy-feely cuddler. Sure, they’ve got something great, but they’ve also each got their own shit to figure out, and Ronan doesn’t mind when Adam doesn’t come home with warm eyes and happy smiles. They’ve dealt with enough and Ronan isn’t going to fucking complain when either of them aren’t having the best of days.

This means that while Adam’s reproachful frown isn’t _wanted_ when Ronan says something rude to Blue, Ronan can appreciate it. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s nonchalance, acting like things are fine when they aren’t, and Adam is good at being honest with him.  

Ronan doesn’t expect his friends to take his shit anymore, just like he doesn’t take theirs. They’ve been through hell and that means that they have no filters, not even with Henry, now that it’s clear he’s with them for good.

No, Ronan has no filters and no secrets now. He likes it better this way.

When Adam catches his thoughtful gaze during a movie night and mouths back a ‘What?’ over Opal’s sleeping body, her head in Adam’s lap with her hooves stretched over Ronan onto Blue’s leg, Ronan shrugs in response before reaching out to grab Adam’s hand.

Gansey laughs loudly at something on the screen but Ronan doesn’t turn to look, content to hold Adam’s gaze for a moment longer.

Ronan doesn’t always have the words to express what he’s thinking, but Adam’s become well versed in what his looks and actions mean. He squeezes Ronan’s hand in his and turns back to the movie. Ronan follows his lead, but it’s only two scenes later when he glances at Adam again just as Adam looks over at him. Adam grins softly and Ronan pulls their hands up, pressing a kiss to Adam’s knuckles.

He’s already forgotten what just happened in the movie. He’s got that feeling again, electric and raw around the edges. He decides that he can name it now, but that he’ll wait to confess it to Adam. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe later tonight.

Instead, he lets go of Adam’s hand and leans back into the couch. He closes his eyes, content here with his friends around him in a way that he never thought he’d be. They’ll make fun of him for falling asleep during a movie he suggested later, but for now...for now, he’ll dream.


End file.
